


death of a king

by prescellphone



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Bluesey - Freeform, Death, F/M, Nightmares, gansey baby, i hurt myself, pynch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5944558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prescellphone/pseuds/prescellphone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue's dreams are fearful things</p><p>Music: Outro by M83</p>
            </blockquote>





	death of a king

**Author's Note:**

> this randomly happened and i hurt myself. I don't like writing for the raven cycle that much considering i find the characters so well written in the original story that im terrified to take them into my own hands. they have such distinct personalities and wonderful development that i really have nothing to add. 
> 
> but i can tell you, when Gansey dies, im going to be a complete mess for weeks after. this series has truly shaped me to be who i am today and without it, im not sure what is going to happen to me

* * *

 

       “Jane.”

       It smelled of mint.

       “Jane.”

       It was warm and quiet. There was soft intake of breath.

        “Blue.”

       The voice came from in front of her. It was masculine but oh so fragile. He cradled her name in his mouth like it was a living, breakable thing.

       “Blue, wake up.”

        She did. Blue gradually opened her eyes, the sunlight blinding her for a second. She was in Monmouth, the small window panes letting in warm beams of light that reflected off the maps on the walls. She could hear the obnoxious chirping of some bird outside and the songs of crickets echoing through the large lot where the Pig sat. She heard the light sounds of Noah’s laughter in the other room, the flapping of Chainsaw’s wings, and the sharp bark of a chuckle from Ronan. Even without making a sound, Blue knew Adam was there as well, his eyes following the line of Ronan’s jaw as he laughed. It all felt so right as she moved to look at the figure in front of her.

        And there was Gansey.

        Adjusting her eyes, Blue smiled stupidly at Gansey lying next to her, his glasses crooked from lying on his side. His grin was shy as he reached a hand up to brush her chin. This was the Gansey she loved. The one who wore a regular t shirt and swapped his presidential smile with something awkward and endearing. He was just a normal boy. And she was just a normal girl.

       As Blue let her hands trail up to his neck, she recalled lying in the same position with Noah months and months before. At the time, she had begun to feel the bumpiness of love, the aches she felt late at night when she listened to Gansey’s voice over the phone.

        It was all better now, she could feel it. Adam knew about her and Gansey, Noah’s face was whole and young again, Ronan let his gaze be caught by Adam, Gansey finally let himself settle into Henrietta, and Blue let herself be happy.

       Her pillow shifted as Gansey scooted closer, the scent of mint invading Blue’s senses. Without hesitation, Blue tightened her grip on Gansey’s neck and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. It was a repeated action, the same move they had used multiple times already. Kissing was a normal part of their lives.  Nothing to be feared.

       When Blue pulled away, she kept her eyes shut a moment more, hoping to contain the kiss inside her a little longer. She felt Gansey’s hand fall away from her hair and she finally opened her eyes.

       Blue’s heart leaped out of her chest when she saw Gansey lying unbearably still, his eyes shut and his skin pale and cold. Blue heard an unmistakably buzz and a soft touch on her hand. Looking at her fingers, she nearly screamed when she found it covered with wasps, the swarm lining up her arm and onto her body. Panic filled her throat and she sat up abruptly.

      The sunlight disappeared and Blue found herself in the same bed, her heart thundering in her chest as she woke from the dream. Sitting up gradually, she took in her surroundings. She was still in Monmouth but the only light was from a small lamp. Slowing her heart, Blue remembered falling asleep earlier and apparently the boys had not thought to wake her. She ran a hand across her face before glancing around herself. It was obviously late in the night or early in the morning, judging by the state of the building. Ronan’s door was closed but she could hear the unmistakably sounds of Chainsaw and crashing alcohol bottles. It seemed commonplace though it shouldn’t have.

       In front of her, Gansey sat with his legs crossed and his hands gluing another piece to his small version of Henrietta. She watched as he adjusted his glasses before she pushed the covers off. The floor was cold against her feet as she moved to his side and grabbed a glue bottle. He didn’t look up as she began to work alongside him, her dream still haunting her thoughts.

       They worked in comfortable silence until Gansey muttered, “Bad dream?”

       Blue froze, her hand holding the roof of a house. She swallowed. How could she tell him? How was she going to tell _Ronan_? It seemed impossible.

       Angry at the tears threatening to fall, Blue replied slowly, “Yes.”

       Gansey didn’t press further and Blue felt her heart twist painfully. She was reaching to place the roof on one of the buildings when Gansey gently touched her knee. Blue paused and looked over at him, her mouth forming a question, when she noticed his expression. His mouth curved downward, not in a frown, but more like a knowing sadness pulling on his lips creating a terrible grimace.

       “I know,” his voice was quiet.

       Blue startled when a louder crash came from Ronan’s room. Feeling frustrated at his ambiguous statement, Blue retorted, “Know about what?”

       Gansey looked to her then, his eyes dark behind his glasses, “My death.”

       Blue sucked in a sharp breath, all of her words knocked out of her lungs. She held his gaze until her eyes began to fog over with tears. His expression was so honest and open as Blue dropped her arms. Letting the tears run over her cheeks, Blue blinked once and began to notice everything wrong with the apartment. The maps covering the walls were half torn down and books were strewn across the floor. The crashes in Ronan’s room rose in volume and she could hear Adam’s broken voice behind the door. The small Henrietta next to her was demolished and the roof she had been working on didn’t belong to any building.

       Gansey sat silent next to her as she reached out next to her and picked up a crushed mint leaf from one of the broken pots.

       Blue held the leaf up to her face, the scent of mint already faded from it. She finally looked over at Gansey and then she truly began to cry. Sobs ripping from her chest as Gansey pressed his warm palm on her ankle.

       He spoke softly, “I’m already dead.”

       Blue nodded weakly before choking out, “Yes.”

       She recalled their first and last kiss, his final breath, Ronan’s devastation, Helen’s broken face when she received the news, and the sound of Gansey’s voice in his voicemail played over and over.

       Blue wept loudly, her sobs mixing in with Ronan’s shouts, “I miss you.”

       Gansey smiled weakly, “Jane, I miss you.”

       Blue was reaching for him when she woke again, this time in her own bed. She had sat up in her sleep and had woken in sobs, her face already a mess with tears. The emptiness was consuming her from the inside out and she shook with an immense grief.

       “Blue,” a figure entered her room and didn’t waste anytime wrapping their arms around her. Blue felt like her entire body was made of tears as she continued to cry.

       Maura rocked her slowly, her words shaky, “It’ll be okay. It’ll be okay.”

       Blue shook her head. How could a king die? How could _Gansey_ die?

       It would never be okay.

 


End file.
